


Chicago Dreamin'

by Anonymous



Category: National Women's Soccer League - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Baby Mal, Chicago Red Stars, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've been appointed guardian of your best friend's daughter, Mal. With your best friends Sonnet, Lindsey, Ali, and Ash, you try to navigate your new found responsibility as Mal's legal guardian as well as your feelings for that gorgeous Chicago Red Stars striker.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Christen Press/Reader, Christen Press/You, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Chicago Dreamin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think/if you guys are interested in more!!

_**October** _

"Fuck." You grumbled as you turned off your alarm, pushing your head back into the pillows. You knew you had to get up, but it was so much easier to stay in bed. 

It was October, and today was a big day. You were taking Mal to a Chicago Red Stars game. She had been talking about it nonstop for weeks. You finally found time, circling the day on your calendar that was free where there was also a Chicago Red Stars home game. You were surprised Mal hadn't woken up yet, usually the 4 year old was bouncing around, waiting for you to get up. You looked at your alarm clock and realized it was still a bit early, even for Mal.

This was going to be the nicest thing you two had done since her mother passed away. You were bestfriends with her mother and when you got that phone call 7 o'clock at night you rushed to the ER. Mal was left unharmed, but your bestfriend had to be admitted to the ICU. She had no family so it was just you, holding onto Mal and rocking her as she tried to not cry. A few days later she passed away, her lawyer informing you that you were named Mal's guardian. And here you were, 25 years old, in a tiny one bedroom apartment that you shared with her. Mal was small so she didn't take up too much space, but you still felt bad that she had to sleep on the couch even after 5 months. But the small girl didn't mind, especially since 5 nights out of the week she would end up falling asleep next to you in your bed. 

You got up and took a shower, afterwards going to your closet and throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. You threw a jean jacket on top, throwing your vans onto your feet. You looked up from tying your shoes and saw the bed covers rustling, giggles coming from underneath. You snuck up to your bed, locating Mal's body from the shape of the covers. You flopped onto the part of the bed that was empty, the 4 year old laughing. You picked her up and you rolled onto your back, the young girl squirming as she giggled. Eventually she calmed down and you uncovered her face from the covers. 

"Are you excited for today?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Who are you most excited to see play?" 

"Auntie Ali!" 

"I thought you'd say that. Come on, breakfast and clothes." 

Your friend Emily (who you always called Sonnett or Sonny) texted you to meet up for breakfast before the game. You got Mal dressed, putting her tiny pair of Vans onto her feet. She loved everything Vans, even your big jet black hoodies with skulls on it, she mainly liked wearing Vans since you did. 

"What's up little dude?" 

She high-fived Mal as Mal climbed into the booth. You slid in beside her, fist bumping Sonnett.

"What's up?" 

"I ordered coffee for me, tea for you, and juice for Mal." 

"Thanks, how was Katie's last night?" 

"Oh my god, I don't even want to talk about it." 

You chuckled, opening up your menu. 

"I told you she was crazy." 

"I didn't think she'd be _that crazy."_

"She's insane. You guys don't even have anything in common. Plus she hates your job." 

Sonnett pulled her messy bun tighter and checked her phone.

"I don't know why she hates my job so much. My job is awesome." 

"She wanted you to be making enough to buy her expensive shit." 

Sonnett worked with you in physical therapy, Sonnett being a part of the counseling department. 

"If it weren't for me we'd have depressed former athletes.” 

"Maybe she’s a depressed former athlete that can’t accept that she’s a depressed former athlete.” 

You said with a grin, enjoying how bad Sonnett’s fling with Katie, who you told her not to have a fling with, was going. You and all of your mutual friends kept on telling her to get with your friend, Lindsey. You ordered, Mal getting a pancake. 

"So we have the game and then after they have a section for kids to get autographs and pictures." 

"She's been talking about this nonstop for weeks." 

"No I haven't!" 

"Do you even know how long a week is?" 

Mal thought about it, and then went back to her pancake after realizing she had no clue how long a week or multiple weeks were. 

"And I might have perfectly orchestrated a meet up for you." 

You put your fork down and wiped your mouth with your napkin, ready to hear whatever bullshit Sonny had come up with. 

"You know how I’m friends with a few players, like that player who went to Stanford?” 

"Yeah?" 

"I told her about you and showed her a few pictures and she's _very_ interested." 

"Did you show her the pictures of the kid?" 

"I did, and she doesn't care! No getting out of this one." 

You rolled your eyes and took a sip of your tea. 

"Come on, you need to start dating again. No more excuses of the kid or 'I'm busy with work'." 

"But _I am_ busy with work." 

"So is everyone else at our age." 

“What about the girl I’m talking to?”

“We both know she’s not a serious contender.” 

You slid your plate that you finished away from you. 

"Fine. What's her name?" 

"Christen. She's a forward," 

Sonnett pulled up her Instagram and handed you her phone. 

"Shit." 

"See! You can't say I don't set you up with hot people." 

"Sonny, she's way out of my league." 

"No she's not! I told her about you and showed her some pictures and she said that you were out of her league." 

"Then she must be blind. She's a billion out of 10 and I'm a solid 6 out of 10." 

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, you're easily a 6.5." 

You kicked her leg beneath the table. 

"You dick. Come on, we should probably get going." 

The game was great. Mal was focused on the game while you and Sonnett were putting beers back, watching the game but also talking. The final whistle blew and all of you waited until the players came back out to sign autographs. Mal went into the sea of children, getting the back of her little jersey signed. You and Sonnett were off to the side, watching Mal beam with joy as she saw her favorite players. Finally Christen came out, walking over to the kids with a Sharpie in hand. You felt your throat close up. She was so pretty. Even after a game, she was stunning. And she was so nice to everyone. And that smile. She was one of the last players to come out so soon enough Mal was standing on your feet, leaning back onto your legs as you all waited Christen to finish up. Your arms were extended out in front of you as Mal reached up and held onto them, giggling every time you would slightly lift one foot. 

"Sonnett! I'm so glad you guys made it!" 

"Us too! This is (Y/N) and Mal. Mal is a big fan." 

"Hi Mal, hey, it's nice to meet you." 

You swallowed hard. 

"Nice to meet you too." 

You manage to get out, looking like an idiot as you blush. You and Christen just look at each other, Sonnett grinning like an idiot. 

"So, how about dinner?" 

Sonnet said, looking back and forth at the two of you with the smuggest look on her face. 

"I can drive, there's a cute place near here." 

"That's perfect since me and (Y/N) have a few beers in us." 

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else, Sonny.” 

Christen said with a smile as she led us to the parking lot. As you walked to the parking lot you took your jacket off, wrapping it around Mal and picking her up at the same time as you continued to walk. You knew she was cold, but didn't want to say anything since the grown ups were talking. You got into the backseat with Mal, the little girl leaning on you since she was a little tired from the day’s excitement. As you all rode to the restaurant you told yourself to relax since you could feel yourself blushing in the presence of Christen. You all shuffled into the booth, you and Sonnett on one side, Christen and Mal on the other. She looked at the kids menu with Mal, acting excited at all the things Mal could color. Mal smiled and giggled, already becoming fond of her. Gorgeous and good with kids? You wanted to hide behind your menu.

“Em said you work in physical therapy with her?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Mainly younger people though, not as many senior citizens with new hip replacements.”

"So sports?”

“Yeah, tons of athletes with blown ACL’s and MCL’s and shoulder stuff. They’re a lot better than the boring 45 year old whose knee should really be getting replaced.”

All of dinner you wanted to run off and hide, hide the insane blush on your face, hide your awkwardness. But Sonnett had trapped you and you were forced to talk to Christen.

“So Christen, anyone you’re seeing?”

Sonnett said with a devilish grin. You wanted to slap her. Christen blushed a little and began to fiddle with a tiny ring on her middle finger.

“Nope.”

You looked up with hope, quickly averting your eyes to Mal when Christen noticed you had looked up at the mention that she was single. Mal was leaning against the wall, her eyes falling shut before she would open them and shift a little in an effort to stay awake.

“Hey kiddo, do you wanna come over here and take a nap?”

She shook her head, slouching onto the wall. You knew she was beyond tired. She'd had a busy day and dinner had began to put her right to sleep. You picked up the bill despite Christen's efforts to grab it before you could. You all shuffled outside and you picked up Mal, who was practically sleep walking. You threw your jacket over her, the small girl laying with her head on your shoulder. 

"Let me give you guys a ride?" 

Sonnett lived right around the corner so she said she'd walk home. 

"Oh, it's fine, we don't live too far." 

"You two live farther than Christen's place." 

Sonnett commented as she tapped on Katie's name and her phone began to dial. She said bye as she started to walk off, Katie picking up a few seconds later. That left you, Christen and Mal. 

"Really, let me give you guys a ride, you paid for dinner." 

"It's fine, I know a shortcut." 

The wind blew, goosebumps appearing on your arms since your jacket was laying on top of Mal. Christen grabbed your hand and started leading you back to the car, even though you tried to protest. 

"I owe you for dinner and you need to get her in bed. It's not up for debate." 

You kind of liked how bossy Christen had gotten, but frowned when she let go of your hand to get out her car keys. Mal was in the back, leaning against the car door, fast asleep. Meanwhile, you were up front with Christen. You both were nervous. The car ride was awkward small talk, mainly stuff about Chicago. 

"Thanks again." 

You said as you walked away from Christen's window, walking into your apartment building. You climbed up four flights and unlocked your door. You were bending over to lay Mal on the couch when she stopped you, whining and holding onto your shirt.

“You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

She nodded, which meant you stood back up straight and went to your bedroom. You helped her get her pajamas on and tucked her in. You wanted to take a shower before bed. You stood underneath the hot water, tired yet also thinking about Christen. She was so sweet. Sure, you loved your friends, but sometimes they were immature. Christen seemed responsible and grounded. And she was interesting. You wanted to talk to her more, she wasn't just someone you met once and then forgot about. You threw on a tank top and pajama pants and climbed in next to Mal, who curled up next to you. 

\---

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

You stood at the bar with your friend Lindsey, waiting for Sonnett to show up. You both checked the time, wondering where the hell she was. 

"Guys! Look who I happened to run into," 

You turned around and saw Christen. You nearly threw up. She was in a gorgeous navy blue dress that was tight, but not too tight. 

"Damn Pressy, why the hot dress?" 

Lindsey said with a low whistle, her eyes raking up and down, which made you clench you jaw. You elbowed her side, a sign to knock it off. 

"I was at an engagement party and was walking and ran into her," 

"What are the odds? Let's grab a table." 

Lindsey and Christen started walking over to a table, but you and Sonnett stayed back to grab more drinks. 

"So did you actually run into her or are you trying to make my life horrible?" 

"(Y/N), why would I go through the trouble of finding out where she was, what time she was leaving and finding out which streets she was walking?" 

"Because that's the type of crazy shit you do." 

"Ok, I admit, maybe we didn't happen to run into each other, but this is a nice surprise, right?" 

"I mean..." 

You looked over to the table, seeing Christen laughing. 

"I think you know what my answer is." 

"She likes you and you like her, I'm just helping you two idiots realize it quicker." 

"She doesn't like me like that, she's just nice." 

"She has total heart eyes for you. If by the end of the night you two aren't walking home together, I'll give up, promise." 

You rolled your eyes and took your drink as well as another, walking over to the table. 

"This one's yours right?" 

"Thanks." 

You set the drink in front of Christen as you slid into the booth, sitting across from Christen, Sonnett following. Sonnett and Lindsey purposefully excluded you and Christen from the conversation in an effort to force you two to talk. You both talked about Mal, an easy, neutral subject. 

"4 and a half." 

"So you had her while you were still in school?" 

"Oh, no, no, no," 

You laughed a bit nervously, swirling the ice in your glass around with your straw. 

"She's not mine, she was my bestfriends, I only became her legal guardian a few months ago." 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," 

"No, no, it's fine. I definitely couldn't have had a kid while I was still in school. Lindsey and Sonnet's mental age is five, but mine is only six." 

"I doubt that." 

Christen said with a smile, taking a sip of her drink. 

"I'm an absolute pushover with her. Every night it's Disney movies and ice cream and chicken nuggets. She gets more structure with the babysitter." 

"I guess I'll just have to come over and make sure you both eat real food every now and again huh?" 

You two talked all night, completely in your own little world. Finally Sonnet cleared her throat, you and Christen turning away from each other mid-laugh. 

"Are you lovebirds ready to split?" 

Everyone shuffled outside and began walking down the street, yet you and Christen walked beside each other and hung back a little. 

"What are you and Mal doing next weekend?" 

"Probably just hanging out at the apartment," 

"You should bring her to the game and we can grab dinner after." 

"Yeah, sure, that'd be cool." 

You both exchanged numbers in front of Christen's apartment building, which was 10x nicer than yours. You didn’t want to seem desperate or like you were totally crushing on her, so you tried to stay cool. Yet you walked away with a giant smile on your face. You paid the sitter, a college girl from two floors up, and went into your bedroom. Mal was passed out, her cheek squished against her lavender colored blanket. You sat down on the edge of the bed, Mal stirring.

“Hi.”

Mal mumbled before yawning.

“Hey baby, how was tonight?”

“Good.”

“I’m gonna shower ok? Go back to sleep.”

You didn’t need to tell her twice as she closed her eyes. You pulled the covers back up over her and smoothed down her hair. You worried about not being enough for her. At most, you felt like a big sister or the cool aunt. You couldn't even imagine yourself going to parent teacher conferences in a few years. Of course, tons of kids have only grew up with one caregiver. But part of you wondered if you were the right choice. 

\---

"Let's go kiddo, we're gonna be late!"

You heard Mal whine from your bedroom, rushing out a second later. You felt bad for rushing her, but she insisted on staying in bed and cuddling earlier that morning. You picked Mal up and rushed down the stairs, knowing that little kids could be slow. You made it out of the building and to the crosswalk. 

"I forgot my jacket!" 

Mal squeaked. You looked down and realized that Mal in fact only had a long sleeve shirt on, her jacket missing. 

"Fuck, uh...here." 

You took off your Chicago Bears hoodie. 

"Arms up." 

You slid it down onto Mal, which looked like a dress on her. 

"Preschool won't care." 

You mumbled to yourself as you took her hand and crossed the street. You dropped her off and rushed to work, trying to mentally make the elevator speed up.

"Hey man, sorry, Mal just wouldn't get up this morning. Are we doing acupuncture or cupping today?" 

Ashlyn took off her shirt and laid on the table. She worked here with you in the physical part of the department so you got to see her more than Sonnett. You'd been good friends for a while, hanging out outside of work together and going to the gym together. You, Ash and Sonnett all played in a rec soccer league so it wasn't uncommon for one to be doing physical therapy on the other. 

"I only got here like a minute before you did, it's all good bitch. Cupping's fine." 

You opened up a cabinet and took out everything. 

"You gonna be at the game on Saturday?" 

Ash asked as you covered her back in the plastic cups. 

"Yeah, a player gave us tickets." 

"Which one?" 

"Christen Press, forward." 

"She and Ali hang out sometimes. She's nice. How come she gave you tickets?" 

You were thankful that Ashlyn was lying face down since you started blushing. 

"We got drinks with some mutual friends and she offered when I walked her home." 

Ash lifted her head and turned her head to look at you. She raised her eyebrows and grinned. 

"Bitch!"

"It's not like that." 

"Sure." 

"It's not, she's just nice." 

"She never offered me any tickets." 

"That's cause you're dating a player, genius." 

"I never got gay vibes from her...well only a little, not enough to make the alarms sound. You better hurry before Ali leaves me for her." 

"And why would she leave you for her?" 

"Because she's pretty and super nice. Not smoking hot like Ali, but still pretty." 

"I'm telling her."

"You know what I meant!" 

"Mhm. Sure. I don't even get gay vibes from her." 

"Did she invite anyone else to the game?" 

"No." 

"So you walked her home and she invited her to your game?" 

"And dinner." 

"And dinner?!" 

You put the last set of cups on. 

"It's- you're looking into this too much." 

"She invited you to her game and to dinner after. Are you blind? Are you guys texting?" 

"No." 

"Because you're scared?" 

You flick her on the head. You two had texted, but it was the smallest of small talk, mainly just 'thanks for walking me home'. 

"Ow! You need to get her on lock. I could totally see you two together. Your vibes are perfect for each other. And when she and Ali hangout, you can hangout with me." 

"Is that not what we're doing right now?" 

"She and Ali hangout all the time and sometimes they drag me along, at least if you guys got together I'd have someone to talk to." 

"You're already planning double dates? The only texting we've done is 'did you get home ok?' and 'yeah, thanks'." 

"If you don't get your act together and get with her, I'm coming after you." 

\---

"Hi baby," 

Mal had come running to your legs, handing you a picture she drew. 

"Damn! We gotta hang that on the fridge." 

You took her hand as you both started walking back home. 

"Remember we have the game tomorrow, it's gonna be cold." 

"I won't be cold!" 

"You will. And I'm not giving you my jacket since every piece of clothing I let you wear somehow becomes yours." 

Mal giggled, knowing full well she was a thief. 

\---

It was extra cold, so you brought an extra jacket. And of course, Mal was freezing and asked to use the extra jacket as a blanket. Just as you predicted. 

"You look frozen." 

You said as Christen met up with you guys. She was standing there, bouncing up and down since she was so cold. 

"I'm from California." 

"Here." 

You gave her your jacket to put on over her hoodie. 

"You're not going to survive the winter, are you?" 

"Probably not. Come here, I'm cold." 

You had your hands in your jacket pockets, your arms bent. You all started walking and she slipped her arm in where your arm was bent out. She held onto it, scooting close to you for warmth. Mal reached up and tapped your arm so you reached down and held her hand. Nothing had ever felt so right. You and Christen talked all throughout dinner, Mal having to play games on your phone since you and Christen were in your own little world. She set your phone back on the table and went back to coloring after a little. You phone rang and looked over, your smile from laughing falling. 

"Shit, sorry." 

You flip your phone over, declining the call. 

"Why was Ms. Rachel calling you?" 

Mal said, after seeing her picture pop up when she called. 

"Probably just needed to ask me something." 

"Ooo Ms. Rachel?" 

Christen said, trying to tease you enough to see if you'd admit that you had a girlfriend or correct her and say you were single. 

"She's just a friend from the office next door." 

Christen raised an eyebrow at you, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Honest," 

Christen didn't seem to buy it. The look on her face when she thought you had a girlfriend crushed you. She was a little quiet for the rest of the night. You all walked back your apartment buildings, stopping at Christen's. 

"Next time, dinner is definitely on me." 

Christen said as your little group came to a stop. 

"Not a chance." 

You stood looking at each other for a second, quiet. 

"She really is just a friend from the office next door. It's been ages since I've dated anyone. Having this is kind of a red flag for most women." 

You nodded down to Mal when you said 'having this'. 

"Well they're stupid because she is the cutest little kid." 

Mal smiled and looked up at you. 

"Yeah, yeah. Quit acting like I don't call you princess or call you pretty all the time." 

"You call her princess?" 

"I know, I don't really look like the type huh?" 

"You're the last person I'd think would call anyone princess or other cute nicknames." 

"Really?" 

"No. You like acting all tough and cool and sexy but I think you're just a big softie." 

She said with a grin. You couldn't help but smile. 

"Sexy?" 

She started to blush, failing to come up with something quick. You laughed, starting to walk off. 

"See ya later, Press!" 

Mal waved to Christen as she ran to catch up to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think/if you guys are interested in more!!


End file.
